Frères de sang, frères d'armes
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ceci est ma réponse au défi Llyane  du Poney Fringant . Quelques années après la guerre de l'Anneau, Faramir se remémore de son frère Boromir.


_A mon frère._

Faramir regardait la pluie tomber. Il se tenait à l'embrasure d'une tente au plein coeur de l'Ithilien. Il se trouvait sur le chemin du retour d'une expédition. Eowyn et leurs enfants l'attendaient à la maison.

Sa vie d'époux et de père lui semblait lointaine ce soir.

Parfois, l'intendant se demandait comment le monde pouvait changer si rapidement. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur les mystère de l'avenir. Personne ne peut prévoir ce qui aura vraiment lieu.

Il y avait des jours, où Faramir oubliait pour un moment qu'il avait eu un frère. Et puis, il suffisait d'un instant : Une feuille tombante d'un arbre, un oiseau prenant le vol ou l'entrechoquements d'épées et Boromir apparaissait dans son esprit.

Un homme aussi imposant de son vivant ne pouvait pas devenir un spectre délavé. Un frère ne pouvait pas devenir un souvenir froissé dans le coin d'un tiroir.

Faramir devait continuer à garder son regard dans le présent. Tout ce qui l'entourait palpitait de vie et enchantait son coeur.

Il ne pouvait pas inlassablement se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été à Rivendell à la place de son frère.

Il n'avait que le présent.

Un soldat s'empressa d'avertir l'intendant que la poignée d'orcs qui leur avait échappée avait été localisée. Ses hommes attendaient ses ordres. Faramir ferma les yeux un instant pour échapper à ses souvenirs.

Il reprit son rôle de capitaine du Gondor.

L'air glacial brûlait son visage et le réveillait.

La guerre de l'anneau était terminée mais pour les survivants de cette terrible victoire, le combat semblait incessant.

Choisissant quelques soldats, Faramir prépara son attaque.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour écraser cette bande d'orcs perdus. Ils avaient perdu la férocité du temps de Sauron et les Gondoriens en venait à bout sans trop d'efforts.

La bataille terminée, Faramir laissait son regards se perdre dans le spectacle du crépuscule en Ithilien. Une lumière perçante presque dorée embrasait le monde.

Il nettoya son épée sur un pan de sa cape.

le capitaine n'avait jamais été le glorieux guerrier de la famille,cette place avait toujours été réservée à Boromir.

Il était resté dans l'ombre à s'entraîner en silence et à longuement converser avec des hommes de sagesse tel que Mithrandir. Il avait laissé son aîné briller même s'il avait ses propres habilité dans l'art du combat.

Quand avait sonné l'heure du destin, il avait levé son épée comme si son frère se battait à ses côtés.

Alors qu'il galopait pour retourner à son campement, Faramir s'égarait à nouveau dans ses pensées nostalgiques. Le soleil avait complètement disparu de l'horizon et l'obscurité commençait à voiler le monde.

Il ne regrettait pas l'horreur du passé. Aux côtés d'Eowyn, tout semblait tellement neuf et pur. Ils avaient fait face à l'Ombre main dans la main et depuis ils n'étaient qu'un. Son amour pour ses enfants était tel qu'il ne pouvait imaginer comment son père avait pu être si froid et dure. La fin du Troisième Age avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur.

Mais quand l'intendant retrouvait les chemins d'infortune, les champs de bataille et campement de soldats, il replongeait dans le passé.

Et dans cette réalité de récits de gloire et de noblesse, de bières coulant à flots et de rutilantes épées, il semblait impossible que Boromir puisse avoir quitté ce monde.

C'était en temps de guerre que Boromir avait été le plus vivant. C'était un capitaine né depuis son enfance. Il n'était qu'approprié qu'il meurt l'épée à la main à se battre avec honneur et dignité.

Quelques fois, Faramir se demandait comment aurait vécu Boromir dans un Gondor en paix. Où aurait il rangé sa superbe arrogance face à leur roi ? Aurait il pu glisser son épée dans son fourreau et apprendre à aimer ?

Peut-être que Boromir n'était pas né pour la paix.

Arrivé au campement, Faramir s'assit face au feu. La pluie s'était muée en de légers flocons de neige qui venaient orner les pins environnants. Lorsque la neige tombe, elle enveloppe le monde d'un doux silence. C'est comme si le temps s'était figé.

Faramir restait dans une silencieuse contemplation. La guerre lui avait apporté Eowyn et ses frères d'armes Aragorn et Eomer. Mais elle lui avait pris son père et son frère. Qui restait il encore qui se souvienne de cette époque d'ombre mais aussi de ces rares instants de bonheur ? Plus le temps passait, moins il y avait de gens avec qui se souvenir de son enfance et de ces temps reculés.

Les moments de glorieuse beauté quand les capitaines du Gondor rentraient dans leur Cité dans un concert, de cris, de sabots et de trompette, s'étaient estompés comme un rêve.

Les regards complices ainsi que les secrets d'enfance des deux frères s'estompait d'années en année dans les murs de la Cité Blanche.

Alors que l'homme se perdait dans ses souvenirs, le rôdeur ne veillait pas. Il n'entendit point quand quelqu'un se joignit à lui. Ce n'est que lorsque' Erchirion prit la parole que Faramir se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Cousin, je vous trouve bien silencieux ce soir.

- Je me remémorais du temps de la guerre de l'Anneau, avant que tout change.

le Prince Erchirion de Dol Amroth hocha la tête avec un regard de commisération.

Cela suffisait à Faramir pour échapper à l'amertume du passé.

Se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui comprenait parfaitement de ce dont il parlait chassait la solitude et les doutes.

La compagnie d'Erchirion dans ses rangs avait été une bénédiction pour Faramir. Avec deux frères pour veiller sur Dol Amroth et mener les Chevaliers Cygnes à la mer, le plus jeune prince de Dol Amroth avait accepté de rejoindre son cousin en Ithilien.

- Nous avons triomphé sur l'Ombre mais le monde ne sera jamais plus le même.

murmura Erchirion.

Faramir s'efforça de sourire pour dissiper la mélancolie du visage de son cousin.

- Soyons reconnaissants des bienfaits qui nous ont été accordés.

Le jeune prince de Dol Amroth hocha la tête mais affronta franchement le regard de son aîné.

- Est ce que vous pensez souvent à Boromir et Oncle Denethor ?

Sans baisser le regard, Faramir hocha la tête en silence.

- Nous avons eu de la chance à Dol Amroth que nous soyons épargnés. Mais le palais semble bien vide sans Lothíriel.

La soeur cadette d'Erchirion s'était mariée au beau frère de Faramir, le roi du Rohan. Les deux autres princes de Dol Amroth, en revanche, vivaient encore à la cité princière.

Les trois frères avaient été très proches de leurs deux cousins de Minas Tirith.

L'absence de Boromir résonnait à chaque fois ces amis se retrouvaient.

Il avait pris tellement de place dans les rangs et dans les fêtes de famille que l'on s'attendait encore à entendre sa forte voix annoncer une nouvelle victoire ou son rire tellement communicatif s'élever.

Mais Boromir était mort en héros pour que son peuple et les siens puissent continuer à vivre.

- Vous vous souvenez du jour où Boromir avait accepté de garder un oeil sur Lothíriel et avait fini par l'attacher à la porte parce qu'elle refusait d'obéir?

Faramir sourit:

- Il pensait qu'elle obéirait à ses ordres comme un soldat mais il n'avait aucune patience avec elle. Ce n'était pas un homme à garder des enfants. Et puis, avouons le en absence d'Eomer, que Lothíriel a toujours été plutôt capricieuse et peu obéissante.

Ils rirent en se souvenant d'autrefois.

Toutes ces années à se battre côte à côte les unissaient. Erchirion était souvent venu prêter main forte aux hommes du Gondor. Faramir et Boromir n'avaient jamais oublié leur famille à Dol Amroth. Après le décès de leur mère, il ne leur restait que leur oncle Imrahil et ses enfants.

Ils avaient été une famille de nobles guerriers qui célébraient ensemble leurs victoires comme leurs défaites.

C'était ensemble qu'ils s'étaient recueillis à l'inauguration de la statue qui avait été érigée en l'honneur de Boromir. Et c'était ensemble qu'ils se souvenaient de leur frère.

Erchirion se releva, c'était son tour de faire la ronde. Il tapota l'épaule de son cousin.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Boromir aurait été fière de votre famille et de la nouvelle gloire du Gondor.

Le lieutenant s'éloigna laissant son capitaine contempler le paysage enneigé.

Oui, Boromir aurait été fière et il aurait continuer à servir le Gondor corps et âme jusqu'à sa mort.

Donner sa vie pour la cause qui lui était la plus chère était peut être la plus belle des morts pour un idéaliste.

Le vent se leva et fit tomber des mottes de neiges des branchage. Le silence du coeur de l'hiver se dissipa. Faramir ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter. Il entendait le vent qui faisait craquer les branches et le doux bourdonnement du campement. Mais très loin, il pouvait entendre des chuchotements enfantin comme si deux garçonnets se coursaient dans les bois ou cherchaient un trésor enterré sous la terre.

Il écouta encore quelques temps puis il rouvrit les yeux. Laissant ces deux jeunes frères complices au passé, il réajusta son fourreau puis enleva la neige de son carquois et de son arc.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre ses soldats qui parlaient des dernières nouvelles de la Cité Blanche. Plonger dans le présent ne laisse aucun répit aux récits d'autrefois. Le passé n'est plus mais le présent perdure.

La neige recouvrait le monde et cachait les fleurs comme les sombres rochers pour ne laisser qu'une page blanche.

Le lendemain, le soleil se lèvera pour faire fondre ce duvet immaculé et ne laissera que son souvenir dans le coeur de ceux qui l'ont admiré.

* * *

><p><em>Les contraintes qui ont été tirées au sort pour moi:<em>

**Peuple : Hommes**

**Lieu : Ithilien**

**Contrainte factuelle : La guerre**

**Contrainte temporelle : l'Hiver, au crépuscule **

**Elément mystère : Nos souvenirs  
><strong>


End file.
